Astro & Cora Pt 6
by aclovesyou
Summary: Someone new is on the scene. Who is OBSESSED with Astro... as if he doesn't have enough problems.


Astro hoped Cora understood what he was doing. Well, he hoped that she knew that he knew it was probably just a trick. In fact, he really, really hoped Cora understood that this seemed like the only way.

Stone led him to a room full of gadgets. "Let's scan you first, shall we?" he said, smiling. Astro followed him, feeling sick, behind an x-ray like machine.

All his weapons came up on the screen. His robotic insides. Everything. Astro felt confused… why was he scanning him when he was just going to shut him down? Then Stone whistled. "Change of plan. Mills!" he barked to a young lady, "Do we still have some of that red core, sweet thing?"

Mills nodded, "It's grown, sir."

Astro's eyes widened in surprise. Grown? Stone laughed evilly, "There's still a bit of red core left, and, well, I figure we might as well just replace that blue core of yours with this red core. No need to make another robot."

"No…" Astro gasped. "You wouldn't… not after what happened…"

"Oh, I would." Stone smiled. "But first, let's reboot you a bit so you're in top fighting stance."

He led Astro over to a table, "Get on it." he ordered. Astro didn't bother to fight. Right now, he had the strength of just any fourteen year old guy.

What happened when he got on it was a mystery. A big blur. But when he got off, he felt better. The "whiz" had stopped each time he walked. He tested out his strength, but it hadn't come back yet.

"It will soon enough." Stone said carelessly, then he turned to a guard, "Take him to where they're holding Cora and Zella."

"Zella?" Astro said, confused.

No one answered him. Instead a gruff robot guard took him by his shirt and led him out of the hallway. He could hear Cora's and a strange girl's voice somewhere down the corridor. Each time they turned down a different route, it got louder until he could make out what they were saying.

"Wait… what?" Cora said.

"I used to be a technical person for Stone, but he threw me in here when, er, I refused to launch a bomb at Astro boy."

"Uh huh…" Astro felt a sense of dread as they neared the door.

"I love him SO much. He's my hero. I'm like, his biggest fan. One day me and him are going to get together and make lo-"

"Make _what?" _Cora shrieked. "He's not really that kind of guy."

_Amen. _Thought Astro. Who had a very good excuse to tremble.

The guard opened the door, threw him in so he landed on his face, and left. A shocked silence filled the room. Finally, Cora said, "What are YOU doing here? I was getting ready to bust out."

"Nice to see you too." Astro mumbled. "I'll explain later… because -" he was cut off as a girl a little shorter than Cora with blonde hair jumped on him.

"ITS YOU! Oh my gosh my dream has come true! You're really here!" she had her legs around his waist and was preparing to kiss him.

"AAhh no! Cora, help!" Astro gasped.

Cora did help. She lugged off the girl and looked at Astro, "This is Zella."

"Oh…"

"Astro I've been watching every news story about you. And now you're really here! Is it true you have guns in your butt?" Zella screamed.

If a robot could turn red, Astro would have. "Yea."

"That is SO cute!"

"Not really." Astro countered. Then he gestured towards Cora, "I'm kind-of with her. We've been through a lot… these past… days."

Cora let out something that sounded like, "g'ya."

Zella frowned. "Well, that's what ex-whatevers are for." she batted her eyelashes at Astro. "So why are you here anyway?"

Astro sat down, "Well I think he's changed his mind. I think he's going to use me. Except the red core has survived and it's grown, too."

Cora gasped. "Oh no…"

Zella smiled at Astro seductively. "We might as well make our last night together a good night eh?"

"What do you mean by that - oh, wait, I don't want to know." Astro said looking at Zella up and down. "Anyway, I don't know how long we are gonna be in here. But perhaps I'll get my powers back before they take us."

"Us? Do you think they will take me?" Zella asked, wide-eyed.

"Ehhh…" Cora mumbled, "I sure hope not."

"I've been in this cell for ages!" Zella whined, gesturing to the grey walls and drab bed in the corner. "I haven't washed my hair or changed my clothes in a day!"

"Big, fat, deal." Cora scowled. "I haven't washed MY hair or changed MY clothes in _two _days."

"I can still smell some of that hairspray." Astro conceded.

Zella sat next to Astro, squeezed Cora and him apart. She lay her head on his shoulder and mock - cried. "But I know - sniff - you're brave, and you'll -sob- get us out of here, right?"

"Of course." Astro scoffed. Not really paying attention to the head on his shoulder or the voice that turned from misery to ecstasy.

"AWESOME!" she squealed, and planted a kiss on Astro's lips.

Cora screeched. I know I would if that happened to my boyfriend. Astro fell flat on his back with confusion and fear.

Zella squealed again, "But Cora's in the same room. This is hardly 'the time.'" she said, winking at Astro knowingly.

"Huh?" Astro asked/said.

"THE TIME?" Zella said, nodding her head.

Astro fleetingly tried to glance anywhere but her face, and the fact that she was on top of him. "I don't really want to have a 'time' with you." he said nervously, slithering out from under her.

Zella's face fell. "You don't?"

"No…"

Cora sighed a breath of relief. "Oh good. Well, I think we'd better work on a way to get out of here. I was thinking of persuaded that robot outside our cell to let us out."

"How do you think that'll work?" Astro asked.

"I'm not really sure. But if we do get out, we'll have to bring _her._"

Zella jumped up and down. "Yay!"

Astro put his head in his hands. "Am I really so irresistible?" he wondered. And it wasn't meant to be outloud.

"YES!" Zella shrieked.

"Of course." Cora murmured.

"Well that's nice to know." Astro whispered to himself. Then he looked up. He had huge problems. He made a mental list of them: 1. He and Cora were stuck in a cell. 2. Stone was going to use him for something bad. 3. Zella. 4. Zella. 5. Zella. 6. Zella 7...


End file.
